Por um Fio
by Shadow eXtreme
Summary: Zelgadiss é um publicitario de sucesso que faz tudo que pode para viver bem. Porem quando um homen misterioso liga para ele, seu mundo ameaça desmoronar.
1. Um dia em Seyruun

Por um Fio

Por: Shadow eXtreme

A agitada cidade de Seyruun. Um lugar onde as pessoas andam sempre com presa. Cada um cuidando de sua própria vida. Pessoas de todos os lugares vem para esta metrópole do mundo moderno, seja a turismo ou negócios. Indo para uma das mais movimentadas avenidas encontramos nosso protagonista, um homem bem vestido.

Zelgadiss caminha por uma das principais avenidas de Seyruun, acompanhado de seu jovem assistente.

"Sr. Greywords eles fecharam o acordo." Disse o jovem.

"Muito bom Phibrizzo, me ligue com o próximo da lista." Responde o homem de terno

"Sim senhor" O rapaz olha um numero num bloquinho, o disca e entrega o celular a Zelgadis. "Aqui"

"_Page Six, Dolphin falando_." Responde a atendente do outro lado.

"Ola Dolphin, então já aceitaram minha idéia?"

"_Olha Zel, nos não temos espaço pra essa sua atrizinha."_

"Atrizinha? Eu to te dizendo, ela vai causar furor e... que barulho é esse?"

"_É a impressora, perae... é o arquivo que você mandou ontem."_

"Ah sim, eu me lembro, mas não mostra isso pra diretoria não."

"_Ih, já era Zel..."_

"O que? Ah droga... bom falo com você depois, tchau." Ele desliga o celular.

"E então?" Perguntou Phibrizzo.

"Eles morderam a isca." Respondeu Zelgadiss com um grande sorriso no rosto. O celular toca instantes depois. "Alo, Zelgadiss falando."

"_Fala Zel, como vai o melhor relações publicas da área?"_

"Publicitário Martina, publicitário"

"_Que seja, então como vai a vida?"_

"O que você quer afinal de contas?"

"_Sempre direito ao ponto... é sobre a minha festa de aniversario."_

"Que tem?" Disse Zel, em tom de deboche.

"'Quem tem'??? Como assim 'que tem' ??? Eu te botei como encarregado disso e quero minha festa!"

"Olha vai ser difícil, você escolheu uma péssima época do ano pra nascer, já ta tudo reservado pra outros eventos..."

"_Não me venha com suas desculpas Zel."_ Gritou a garota, fazendo Zel se afastar um pouco do celular.

"Olha, nos podemos fazer uns dias depois."

"_Eu não quero saber, eu quero minha festa NO DIA !!!_" Berrou Martina de novo.

"Eu não to conseguindo te ouvir direito, acho que a ligação ta caindo" Disse Zel, usando a tática mais velha de todas para se livrar de uma ligação inconveniente.

"_Se ferra Zel!"_

"Eu te ligo depois, tchau." Zelgadiss desligou o celular. "Garota insuportável."

"Eu ouvi daqui!" Disse Phibrizzo segurando uma risada.

"É preciso saber lidar bem com as pessoas... ou desligar na cara delas quando necessário. É bom você se lembrar disso."

"Vou me lembrar senhor." O garoto sorri.

Os dois continuam a caminhar pela avenida, fazendo e atendendo ligações, fechando contratos com revistas e jornais, o trabalho de um publicitário. Até chegarem perto de um restaurante bem careiro, com um homem parado na porta.

"Senhor Zelgadiss, aquele não é o Dynast?"

"É ele mesmo, corre, corre, corre." E assim eles o fizeram.

"Ei, ei Zel, volta aqui!" Gritou o homem.

"Droga." Murmuraram Zelgadiss e Phibrizzo, ambos pararam de correr e voltaram. Dynast se aproxima dos dois.

"Isso não está certo Zelgadiss, todo dia você passa correndo na frente do meu restaurante."

"Eu estou com pressa Dynast, então..."

"Eu também Greywords, cadê aquele evento que você me prometeu?"

"Nos vamos arrumar Sr. Grausherra." Disse Phibrizzo

"Então, como é que vai ser Zelgadiss?"

"Na verdade... eu acabo de arrumar seu evento, você já ouviu falar da Martina?"

"Martina Zoana, a cantora?"

"Ela mesmo, eu fiquei sabendo que ela anda procurando um lugar pra fazer a 'festinha' de aniversario dela..."

"Da pra você me arrumar isso?" Perguntou Dynast bem animado.

"Talvez..." Disse Zel, fingindo desinteresse.

"Podemos combinar isso, eu forneço o restaurante, você chama a imprensa..."

"Se você quiser a Martina, chame você mesmo a imprensa."

"Tudo bem..." Dynast já começava a se irritar com o jeito de negociar de Zelgadiss.

"E outra coisa, melhor você mudar o buffet... sabe como essa garota é exigente..."

"Beleza, beleza."

"Podemos discutir os detalhes depois, eu preciso mesmo ir agora..." Disse Zel olhando pro relógio. "Eu ligo depois." Com isso os dois seguiram seu caminho pela avenida.

"Com isso nos livramos da Martina e do Dynast" Disse Zelgadiss.

"Dois problemas a menos, que alivio." Respondeu Phibrizzo.

"Falando nisso Phibrizzo, você tem um terno?"

"Não senhor."

"Então é melhor você, pelo menos alugar um."

"Certo, eu vou arrumar um."

"Agora eu vou para uma reunião."

"Então ta, até amanhã."

"Até amanhã." Zelgadiss continuou seu caminho até chegar numa cabine telefônica, daquelas com paredes de plástico e estrutura de metal. Chegando lá ele guarda o celular, mas assim que ia começar a discar, um entregador de pizza se aproxima.

"É para o senhor." Falou o entregador.

"Como é que é? Eu não pedi nada."

"Mas me disseram para entregar aqui... está aqui, 'para o homem na cabine telefônica' "

"Eu não vou comer isso."

"Mas o que eu devo fazer? Já está paga."

"Eu que sei, se vira rapa, procura um mendigo por ai."

"Não adianta eles sempre acham que está envenenada."

"Então coma você mesmo!" Disse Zel, já sem paciência com essa maluquice, batendo a porta da cabine.

"Isso não foi educado senhor." Disse o entregador. Zelgadiss abriu a porta.

"Me desculpe, por acaso eu machuquei seus sentimentos?" Debochou Zelgadiss. "Eu não quero saber o que você vai fazer com essas pizzas, pegue elas e vai se ferrar!" Gritou Zelgadiss batendo a porta da cabine de novo. O entregador foi embora bem irritado, tendo quatro pizzas, meio-champignon, meio-calabresa, sem destino.

"Cada maluco que me aparece..." Disse Zelgadiss, ele disca um numero de cabeça e tira a aliança do quarto dedo, deixando ela encima do telefone.

"_Alo?"_

"Oi Syl! Como vai minha atriz favorita?"

"_Oi Zel! Ta tudo bem ,eu acabei de chegar pra um ensaio."_

"Bom, muito bom, eu estive pensando se você gostaria de discutir alguns planos pra sua carreira."

"Isso sempre será bem-vindo."

"Tem um hotel na esquina da avenida principal com a 48, porque você não vem aqui e quem sabe a gente pode almoçar e discutir algumas idéias."

"Tudo bem, eu vou ai assim que terminar o ensaio."

"Tudo bem então, ah, vê se quando ficar famosa se lembra de mim, ta?"

"_Haha... claro Zel, claro... eu devo chegar ai umas 11 horas."_

"11 horas então, ta combinado. Tchauzinho Syl."

"_Tchau Zel." _Zelgadiss desliga o telefone, respira fundo e sai da cabine. Ou era o que pretendia, pois o telefone da cabine começa a tocar. Zelgadiss volta para dentro da cabine e atende o telefone."

"Alo?"

Hell Yeah!!! Finalmente eu consegui terminar de escrever o primeiro capitulo da minha primeira saga, palmas para mim!!! Digam o que acharam.

No segundo capitulo de Por um Fio, Zelgadiss ira atender a ligação mais perigosa da sua vida, não percam.


	2. Que começe o show!

Por um Fio

Por: Shadow eXtreme

Zelgadiss desliga o telefone, respira fundo e sai da cabine. Ou era o que pretendia, pois o telefone da cabine começa a tocar. Zelgadiss volta para dentro da cabine e atende o telefone."

"Alo?"

"_Ola Zel."_ Responde uma voz debochada.

"Quem é?"

"_Ninguém que você conheça."_

"Então como sabe quem sou eu?"

"_Sei muitas coisas sobre você, sei que é um publicitário, que está traindo a mulher com uma jovenzinha e... que está com a mão no bolso agora."_

"Ah é?" Zelgadiss estende o dedo médio e começa a apontar para varias direções

"_Isso não foi muito educado."_

"E daí?"

"_Daí que se eu quiser posso ligar pra sua esposa e contar o que esta fazendo."_

"Ligou pro numero errado cara."

"_Zelgadiss Greywords, rua Nova Sairaag, numero 513, apartamento 302, seu escritório fica na rua..."_

"Como é que você sabe isso tudo?" Interrompeu Zel, agora irritado. "Tem me espiado por acaso?"

"_Qual a sensação de saber que tem alguém observando seus passos? Que sabe cada detalhe da sua vida?"_

"Escuta, eu não sei quem você é ou o que quer, mas essa brincadeira já me cansou." Disse Zel quase desligando o telefone

"_Zel. Se desligar esse telefone, eu te mato!"_

"É? E o que pretende fazer? Jogar os binóculos na minha cabeça e ver se sangro até a morte?" Brincou Zel, agora achando graça.

"_Eu nunca disse que estava te vendo com um binóculo. Estou com uma bela vista amplificada em minha mira. Tem idéia de que tipo de instrumento tem uma mira?"_

"E o que você tem ai? Um rifle?" Agora Zel estava quase rindo.

"_Você ta doido pra saber, não é?"_

"Escuta amigo, isso já ta..." Pelo fone Zel ouve o som de uma arma engatilhando. A sua expressão mudou de deboche para puro terror

"_Assustador, não? Eu quase posso ouvir suas mandíbulas tremerem!"_

"Já viu meus arredores? Ta cheio de gente na rua, se você atirar todos vão ouvir, a policia vai chegar."

"_Agora sou eu que pergunto, já olhou seus arredores? Tem centenas de janelas por aqui. Alem disso estou usando um silenciador. Quer ver?"_

"Não!... o que você quer?" A essa altura Zel já estava suando frio.

"_O que eu quero? Fácil, quero que confesse."_

"Confessar? Confessar o que?"

"_Seu crime. Você está traindo a esposa, lembra? Ou até já esqueceu que é casado?"_

"Porque?"

"_Porque? Não sou eu que devo explicações aqui, agora ligue."_

'Isso não está acontecendo...' Pensou o publicitário, pegando o celular de um dos bolsos.

"_Ponha perto do fone, eu quero ouvir tudo."_

"_Policia de Seyruun, qual a emergência?"_

"_Ainda não se convenceu não é Zel? Muito bem, 1... 2..." _Zelgadiss se abaixa na cabine. _"Isso não vai te ajudar... 3!" _Um dos vidros da cabine se estilhaça, Zelgadiss desliga o celular. Na rua ninguém percebe nada.

"Olha só a agitação das pessoas Zel! Todos correndo de medo. Cuidado, tem um louco armado!... Você presume muito, agora levante-se e faça a ligação."

Zelgadiss o faz e liga pra casa. "Ninguém atende, ela não está."

"_Ligue pro celular dela." _Assim Zel o faz.

"_Alo?"_

"Amélia."

"_Oi Zel... escuta tem uma cara que acabou de ligar e ele disse que você ia telefonar pra dizer uma coisa importante."_

"Escuta, tem um maluco por ai, ele anda dizendo coisas a meu respeito que..." Nesse instante surge um casal de adolescentes. Uma garota loira e um rapaz de cabelos verdes.

"Ae tio, vai demora muito aê?" Perguntou o rapaz.

"_Quem é?"_

"So uns moleques, enfim..." Zel ouve a arma engatilhar outra vez. "Tem uma coisa que eu queria te contar..."

"Ae Val, ele ta falando no celular." Disse a garota.

"Pô, qualé cara, sai dae!" Disse o rapaz dando uns tapinhas na porta da cabine.

"Eu to no meio de uma ligação importante, da pra esperar?"

"E eu com isso? Eu preciso usar esse telefone."

"Procura outro. Tem um monte na avenida!"

"_Hahahaha" Riu o cara do rifle._

"Esse é o único funcionando na avenida toda!"

"_Zel?"_

"Ô tio, ce tem um celular ai, usa ele pô!" Disse a garota.

"Perae Filia, o negocio aqui é entre eu e esse cara."

"Escuta garoto, eu não posso desligar nenhum dos dois agora."

"Vai demora muito?"

"Quebra a cara dele Val!"

"_Zel? Que ta acontecendo?"_

"Vai demora muito?"

"Eu não sei, eu não sei."

"Não sabe né? Vo facilita pra você, ce sai daí agora, eu faço minha ligação, depois ce volta, legal?"

"_Diga que é urgente e não pode esperar."_

"O que?... É uma ligação importante eu não posso desligar."

"Vai deixa ele falar assim com você Val? Acaba logo com ele."

"Eu to começando a ficar impaciente cara, sai logo daí. É a ultima vez que eu peço direito."

"_Se sair eu mato você!"_

"Não! Eu não posso sair."

"Não pode né? Tudo bem... tudo bem..." Os dois viram as costas e entram em uma das ruas que cortam a avenida. Zelgadiss respira aliviado.

"_Afinal de contas o que foi isso?" _Perguntou Amélia.

"Nada querida, nada..." Zelgadiss vê o casal voltando, o rapaz com um pau na mão agora."

"Não vai sair, né? Ce não vai por bem, vai por mal."

"Olha querida eu ligo mais tarde, tá, tchau." Zelgadiss desliga o celular. "Eu não posso desligar garoto." Zel pega a carteira. "Olha eu te pago pra ir embora."

"Não me interessa o seu dinheiro cara, eu quero que você sai daí, agora."

"_Não saia Zel."_

"1... 2... 3..." Val pega o pau e quebra um dos vidros da cabine.

'Hoje não é meu dia...' Pensou Zel antes de começar a ser puxado para fora da cabine.

"_Isso conta como se tivesse desligado! Se quiser eu posso me livrar dele." _O homem misterioso aponta a mira nas costas de Val.

"Vai Val, joga ele fora!"

"_Você está me ouvindo Zel?_

"Sim!!!"

"_Como disse?"_

"Eu disse SIM!!!" De repente o garoto solta Zel, e da alguns passos para trás.

"Que foi Val? Ele te machucou?" Disse Filia, preocupada. Val passa a mão nas costas e percebe que está sangrando. Ele olha nos olhos de Filia, sente suas pernas enfraquecerem e cai de costas.

"O que houve Val? Val?" Ela levanta o rapaz e percebe o sangue escorrendo de suas costas. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Todos na rua se viram na direção do casal e vem o garoto com as costas cheias de sangue.

"O que... o que você fez?" Perguntou Zel

Continua...

As coisas vão ficando feias para Zelgadiss agora que o homem misterioso mostrou que não está brincando. Conseguira Zel se safar dessa? Ficará Amélia sabendo da verdade? Não percam o próximo capitulo de Por um Fio.

Muito obrigado a Geração-A por ter me lembrado da fic e Luthy Lothlorien pelo review, sem vocês essa fic não teria continuado, muito obrigado!!!!


End file.
